


maybe all this is the party, maybe the tears and the highs we breathe (maybe all this is the party, maybe we just do it violently)

by arrowsanonymous



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: DO THEY NOT HAVE A SHIP TAG, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Stabbing, Toxic Relationship, WE FINALLY GOT RIME'S FULL NAME, Worst thing I have ever written, im so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsanonymous/pseuds/arrowsanonymous
Summary: felix got stabbed after another skirmish with his many enemies. rime, always the healer, helps.
Relationships: Felix Escellun/Rime Varela
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	maybe all this is the party, maybe the tears and the highs we breathe (maybe all this is the party, maybe we just do it violently)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mad_chesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_chesh/gifts).



“Felix? You’re hurt!”

Ragged breathing  _ always  _ gives Felix away whenever he tries to hide an injury—either a stab wound, magic-related accidents, anything—no matter how much he attempts to keep it under wraps, Rime spots it every time. After all, he  _ is _ a healer. And the stubborn necromancer is the farthest thing from subtle.

Proving Rime’s point, Felix nervously tenses and looks up to him, then darts away his gaze. “Rime! I didn’t… didn’t see you there… what did you say? Hurt? N–no, of… of course I’m… not… hurt,” lies Felix, the words so easily uttered despite the blood clearly staining his dark clothing. “I’m just… w–winded… running takes a toll on me… as y–you are well aware of.”

A sigh escapes Rime’s lips. “Come on, you can’t fool me.” He walks towards the doorway where Felix seems to be stuck, and notices the dark liquid seeping between Felix’s fingers where his hand tries to hide the blood. “Let’s get you patched up, okay? Then you can tell me what happened this time.”

Felix, being well aware that there’s no getting Rime to back down, just nods and hangs his head. “It’s just a couple of stab wounds,” Felix mumbles as he is steered carefully to Rime’s office, where they both know Rime keeps most of his medical supplies for the wounds that are beyond magical healing.

“Just one stab wound is worrying enough,” chides Rime, though patiently, pushing the door open. “You have  _ several _ . What did you get into?”

Silence. Felix doesn’t usually like talking about the fights he gets into, or the skirmishes with both the right side of the law and the shady side. This time, it must’ve been worse than usual, and Rime doesn’t push. They both know the other’s limits and boundaries.

They walk in. Without a word, Felix closes the door behind him, and sits down on the messy desk. Maybe it shouldn’t have—it  _ really  _ shouldn’t have—become a routine for the two of them, but Felix moves witch such familiarity and Rime glides around the room collecting bandages like he does this every day, and even a random onlooker can tell that they’re no stranger to this.

As Rime climbs down a ladder after getting gods-know-what from the cabinets near the ceiling, Felix fumbles with the buttons on his clothing. His fingers are stiff and uncoordinated, pale as his face due to blood loss, and Rime notices this. Gently, Rime sets down his medical supplies on the desk next to Felix, and moves to undo the lacings and buttons on Felix’s clothes. “Do you want me to help?”

Felix answers with a slight nod. The blood loss must’ve made him dizzy. He doesn’t refuse or reject Rime’s offers of help this time, and Rime’s nimble fingers quickly rids Felix of his heavy cloak and all the layers and shirts, all torn as well as practically dyed red with crimson. Rime’s expression changed from veiled concern to extreme worry when the last bits of fabric is torn away which exposes the stab wounds that hasn’t stopped seeping blood.  _ Unnatural. This shouldn’t bleed this much. _

“Was the blade poisoned?” he asks Felix, looking from the gore covering his desk  _ and  _ the person sitting on said desk to Felix’s eyes. Usually, Felix  _ does  _ look unhealthily pale, his skin almost looking grey instead of the tan Rime knows Felix should be. But this… this isn’t a mere ‘unhealthy’, this is staring death in the eyes. Even without Felix’s mumbled  _ “I think so”,  _ Rime would have known that whatever is happening, it’s a toxin’s work.

Rime takes a clean handkerchief from his pocket, his bloody hands staining it immediately, then hands it to Felix. Instantly, Felix tries to staunch the bleeding to the best of his abilities while his lover works, distracted. He throws a guilty glance at the desk, blood pooling around his seat but sliding off his pants, and then at Rime, preoccupied with finding  _ something  _ on the pile of bandages and vials of potions. “I a–apologize. About… th–the mess.” Felix tugs at a corner of the fabric and tries to mop up some of the red crimson liquid on the dark table, and miserably fails. “I’ll c–clean it later, I promise… a–and—”

The apology dies on Felix’s lips as Rime straightens up and holds up a vial filled with glowing blue liquid. “When will you stop apologizing?” Rime asks, pulling out the cork stopper and gently moving Felix’s ice-cold hands away from his wound. “Just let me work. We can deal with everything else later.”

With that, he steps closer, standing in the space between Felix’s legs. Close enough that there’s barely any space for Rime to lean forward, but somehow he does, carefully tilting the vial towards the wounds. He lets the glowing liquid drop, and the second it touches Felix’s abdomen, the bleeding stops.

“Ah!” Felix exclaimed, gripping the overhang of the desk before immediately relaxing. He seems to have regained some of his rosy complexion, though he’s still paler than he should be. “O–oh, gods, that stung…”

Rime looks up from under his eyelashes, still  _ very  _ very close to Felix, and smirks. “I forgot your low pain tolerance,” he says teasingly, “but now you know what to expect two more times.”

Felix winces. “H–how many times… was I stabbed?”

“Three,” answers Rime, who flits his gaze back to the wounds and drops the antidote two more times. Felix doesn’t complain this time, but the pain is evident in his face even as the blood returns to it.

Rime eventually straightens up and put the stopper back in the vial, then turns back towards Felix, who seems to be in more agony than he was previously.

“Wh–why does… it hurt more?” Felix asks, half frowning and half trying not to curl in on himself. “It was—it was better… before.”

The somewhat hard gaze from Rime’s eyes softens as he realizes Felix is struggling to even sit up. “It’s because the poison had a numbing agent,” Rime says gently, opening a box and pulling out a needle. “I need to stitch this up. Luckily all your organs and blood vessels are fine, but… you know what stitches are like.”

“Just… just do it,” exhales Felix, his eyelids fluttering shut.

A nod from Rime. “Alright.” From the box, Rime pulls out a lighter and heats the needle. It’s a quick thing, threading the needle and stitching the wounds, but it isn’t painless. Sweat forms near Felix’s temples, and when he opens his eyes, the grey irises are watery.

Felix wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and a shaky smile forms on his lips. “I... would like to never be stabbed again.”

Gently, Rime brushes his fingers over the neatly stitched wounds, as gentle as the beats of a butterfly’s wings. He isn’t healing it—that would be too costly—but he’s  _ lessening _ the pain. Felix relaxes just a little bit more.

“You  _ shouldn’t _ get stabbed again,” Rime replies with a smile of his own, setting the needle down and taking a roll of bandages. “It’s a pain in the ass for both of us. Can you sit up a little straighter?”

Carefully as to not agitate the stitches, Felix pushes himself up. “I’ve regained that ability,” he says, the smile in his voice less shaky now. “Thank you.” 

Rime unrolls the white fabric and cuts a suitable length from a pair of scissors that are the tiniest bit speckled with blood. “So eager to get rid of me? I’m not done just yet,” says Rime, walking closer to Felix again. Their noses almost touch, and the freckles all over Rime’s cheeks look even more obvious, this close. “Hold still,” he whispers.

Just like what Rime tells him to do, Felix stops moving completely. The healer wraps the bandage around his midsection, careful not to be too tight or too loose. Rime secures the end with a safety pin, then moves his gaze back up to meet Felix’s eyes.

Felix blinks once, twice, and Rime abruptly moves back. “I—We shouldn’t.” He takes another vial from the pile and hands it to Felix, avoiding his eyes. “Painkillers.”

Rime turns and walks out of the room, and Felix can’t help but feel that he’s messed up somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> HC THAT THEIR RELATIONSHIP WAS ACTUALLY MILDLY TOXIC BECAUSE I REFUSE TO BELIEVE RIME JUST VILLAINED OUT AFTER HE DIED AND THAT FELIX'S PAST TRAUMAS MADE HIM UNHEALTHILY ATTACHED TO RIME AND THAT'S WHY HE DID NECROMANCY TO TRY AND BRING RIME BACK and yes they were supposed to make out but i suck at writing that kind of shit so no thanks anyway thanks for reading


End file.
